babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
The Fall of Centauri Prime
Between the weapons of the Alliance and the threats of the Drakh, the fate of Centauri Prime is decided. Delenn and Lennier are stranded in hyperspace. Cast Regular *Bruce Boxleitner as President John Sheridan *Jerry Doyle as Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Tracy Scoggins as Captain Elizabeth Lochley *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Jeff Conaway as Security Chief Zack Allan *Patricia Tallman as Lyta Alexander *Peter Jurasik as Londo Mollari *Andreas Katsulas as G'Kar Guest Starring *Wayne Alexander as Drakh *Simon Billig as Ranger *Damian London as Regent *Robin Sachs as Na'Tok Cast Notes *Regular characters who appear in this episode are John Sheridan, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Stephen Franklin, Lennier, Vir Cotto, Lyta Alexander, Zack Allan, Londo Mollari and G'Kar. Summary Introduction Centauri Prime is under attack. G'Kar is rocked from his cell, and Londo Mollari comes to help him up and out. Through the Royal Palace, Mollari brings G'Kar somewhere to heal while he gets the Regent. Michael Garibaldi informs John Sheridan of the force attacking Centauri Prime, and its defense is down for some reason. Also, Delenn's White Star was attacked. There, Lennier tries to get some systems back up. The Narn and Drazi force continues to destroy Centauri Prime while Mollari finds Regent. The Regent says they should be safe, but Mollari challenges him. The Regent then reveals the alien, saying it is "his time, now." Act I Virini explains to Mollari that the alien is a Drakh, one of the Shadows' servants. The Drakh says that Z'ha'dum was their home, and, with the Shadows leaving, they were themselves shadows. They came to Centauri Prime and came in considerable numbers. Mollari remembers Morden saying the Shadows' allies would remember Mollari's actions against them. Mollari challenges what they want from killing innocent Centauri, and the Drakh says they want a new home. It says the Centauri now need the Drakh to rebuild. Virini also says that bombs have been placed all over the planet, and the Drakh want him to help them or else they will destroy the planet. Sheridan arrives and demands the fleet to withdraw. Na'Toth responds and invites him to join them, but Sheridan rejects it. Na'Toth notes that the Centauri ships will return and not care about what was authorized. Sheridan can either join or be caught in the cross-fire. On the planet, Virini tells Mollari the ships will return and fight the Interstellar Alliance. Mollari insists he surrender, but Virini says he can't, rather, he is Mollari's scapegoat. Mollari is to give the order once Virini is dead. Virini insists he won't mind that Mollari blame him for everything, since he will not have a choice. Virini pulls his coat aside and shows Mollari the Keeper, explaining that he'll be free most of the time, except when he can't. Virini regrets not voicing objections, having been afraid, then the Keeper leaves him, and Virini drops to the ground dead. Act II Sheridan decides not to engage the Centauri. He asks for communication to the planet. Delenn and Lennier are not sure how much life support they have. They are now at the mercy of hyperspace currents. Mollari finds G'Kar awake, seeing to his condition. G'Kar thanks him for taking him from the cell. They share a laugh when he says he kept his promise to get him from the cell. Mollari informs G'Kar that Virini is dead and he is to become the new Emperor, and that G'Kar cannot be with him any longer. Mollari says goodbye, surprisingly important to him to say. He also notes that G'Kar may hear strange things about him, but G'Kar interrupts, saying he understands. With the Centauri forces nearing, Mollari notes he has no choice, despite wanting all the power earlier in life. G'Kar then implores Mollari to understand he cannot ever forgive Mollari's people, but he himself can forgive Mollari. Mollari holds him for a moment and then goes. Mollari meets the Drakh and takes his coat off. A Keeper is removed from the Drakh's body and attaches to Mollari's. The White Star fleet cannot get communication from Delenn's ship, but Sheridan stays put. They get a communication, but it's jumbled. The Centauri ships are now not advancing any further. Sheridan then gets a communication from Mollari, who blames the attacks on the Regent and that he is in charge and recalls all ships, calling off hostilities. Sheridan wants to talk directly about Delenn, and Mollari is hesitant but allows it. Mollari then in private turns to the Drakh and begs him not to kill Delenn. Act III Sheridan explains Delenn's position and the challenge in front of them, asking for help. Mollari says they have a rule for contacting their ships, and Mollari agrees, however, he asks for a favor in return. Sheridan is confused that Mollari would demand this, but Mollari angrily restates the attack on his planet by the Alliance. He also declares the Republic is withdrawing. Sheridan counters by saying the Republic will pay reparations to the Alliance as the losing party. He says they know about the Shadow technology that controlled the ships. Mollari explains the Regent bought them himself. He then shuts down the conversation. Lennier notes the ship is off the beacon. Delenn wonders if they will find something new in the process. Lennier notes their weapons could still be used as a flare to either signal friends or enemies. It would also push them farther off-beacon. Delenn agrees and does it. Soon, they get a proximity alert. A Centauri fleet approaches them, but does not destroy them. Act IV Vir Cotto is pushing through the Royal Palace trying to find Mollari. He bursts in to his room only to be accosted to never barge in on him again. Mollari explains he is not in the Royal Suite yet until the damage has been counted. Cotto notes that there is too much to pay, and that the people are angry. Mollari regrets that "they" got what they wanted, but Cotto does not understand. Sheridan and Delenn are reunited, and G'Kar walks with them when they hear Mollari's address. Mollari blames Virini for the conflict, but that it is over and they remain Centauri. They now need to rebuild. He blames Sheridan for the damages and reminds of the reparations that are meant as an unfair punishment. They will bear it, but outside the Alliance. He says he will walk alone as a symbol of the occasion. The three see Cotto and Mollari nearby and wonder why the reaction. Mollari insists they leave the planet and they will talk when things calm down. He also appoints Cotto ambassador to Babylon 5. As they go, Delenn notes she sees a darkness around him, and prays he find a way out. G'Kar simply gives Mollari a Narn salute. Mollari remembers his life and steps outside the Palace to make his lonely walk. Act V On Babylon 5, Sheridan sees the Shadow technology and the group discusses. He is not sure he believes Mollari's claim that Virini bought them "on the black market." Franklin is very disturbed by the device, noting the parallels to the ruins of San Diego, and wonders how much of the technology was taken by others. Garibaldi notes the Vorlon Homeworld could have technology, but all ships have been destroyed that were sent there. Oddly, Lyta Alexander instinctively states they are not ready to go there, yet. Zack Allan then comes in happy saying things have calmed down, but the group is not satisfied. Delenn wonders what they lost in the process. Meanwhile, Mollari takes a hard look at his situation. Memorable Quotes DVD Release This episode, along with the other 21 from Season 5 have been released on DVD with extensive Special Features. References External Link * Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 5 episodes